


Этот браслет - это память

by domka_vasilisk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domka_vasilisk/pseuds/domka_vasilisk
Summary: - Раньше не замечал за тобой привязанности к вещам. К стилю - да, но такое вижу впервые.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	Этот браслет - это память

Локи смотрел в окно дворца Нового Асгарда. Да, за два с половиной века он сильно изменился. О прошлом воплощении напоминают лишь памятники, музеи и планировка города: все улицы выстроены перед дворцом полукругом. На главной площади высажены ростки Иггдрасиля, начатые прививаться ещё после Рагнарёка. С горем на пополам, но они растут. Сам же стиль строений… Взято от разных планет, их народов и эпох по немногу. Помнится, Корпус Новы просил позволить выстроить в Асгарде их посольство и Локи, шутки ради, предложил архитекторам взять за основу стиль Викторианской Земной Эпохи и Барокко. И удивительно, но теперь это межгалактическая достопримечательность. В этом большая заслуга Главы Корпуса, которой так понравилось строение, что она рассказывала о нем всем…. Женщины… 

От созерцания пейзажа его отвлекли тяжелые размашистые шаги. 

— Привет, брат! — разнесся басистый голос. 

Тор. Трикстер уже и забыл, что тот решил заскочить к родному народу спустя столько лет путешествий. 

— Тор! — Лафейсон повернулся, натянув на лицо ухмылку, — Какой сюрприз! Какими судьбами? 

— Да вот, решил навестить тебя. А то сто лет только по голограммам разговариваем! 

— Мда, неловко вышло… — протянул Локи думая, нужно ли напоминать, что с момента начала путешествий громовержца прошло раз в десять меньше. Лучше не стоит, наверное. 

Поправив едва не слетевший с руки старый плетеный браслет, бог Озорства продолжил:

— Увы, но мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться. Встретимся через полтора часа в столовой. 

Локи уже дошел до конца коридора, как услышал окрик громовержца. — Постой! Позволь спросить… Ты носишь этот браслет свыше двух столетий. Раньше я не замечал за тобой такой привязанности к вещам. К стилю — да, но такое вижу впервые. 

Локи остановился и, прикрыв глаза, с печальной улыбкой на губах произнес: — А ты стал наблюдателен, братец. Но раз уж тебя съедает любопытство, так уж и быть, я отвечу. Этот браслет — это память…

***

Это было давно по меркам большинства жителей Мидгарда, но для Локи это было как вчера. Питер Бенджамин Паркер, Человек-Паук и просто живое воплощение доброты. Мальчик, который старался подружиться с ним, Локи, тогда еще монстром в глазах общественности. А бог неохотно, но подпускал его. 

— Что это? — спросил Локи, осматривая браслет, плетеный из зеленых и синих шнурочков, закрепленные на толстой золотистой нити.

— Оу, это… это браслет дружбы. Их дарят друзьям. 

Трикстер фыркнул. 

— Дарят друзьям? Как глупо. 

Питер поджал губы и неуверенно проговорил:

— Если ты не хочешь, ты можешь не носить…

— НЕТ! — Локи вскинул руку, попутно надевая подарок, — Я буду носить его вечно, даже не вздумай. 

В ответ Питер заключил бога в крепкие объятия. 

***

\- …это память. Это память о моем лучшем и единственном друге. Это память о человеке, который был лучше всех в этом прогнившем мире, и старался сделать все лучше, помочь всем и каждому. И эти «Все» не заметили, что ему самому нужна была помощь. В то время как он ежедневно спасал от смерти десятки, сотни, да что там, миллиарды! жизней от смерти, никто не спас ЕГО жизнь! ...и я тоже не смог…

К концу этой речи голос бога надломился и он почти бегом направился в свою комнату. 

Не смог. Не додумался на сто лет раньше, как нейтрализовать яд паука, который хоть и давал Питеру суперсилы, но в то же время убивал его. А вывести хоть долю без катастрофических, для жизни друга, последствий не удалось бы. 

Уже закрыв дверь в свою комнату, Локи коснулся выцветшего от времени браслета и прошептал заклинание. Миг — и перед ним стоит астральная проекция Питера. — И вновь здравствуй, Локи. 

Это их последняя такая встреча и они оба это знают. Хель больше не может терпеть, что одна из душ вечно отлучается.

— Привет, Пит. Сколько..?

— Не знаю. Полагаю, мы сами поймем «когда». 

Они проговорили пару часов. Делились новостями своих миров, вспоминали прошлое, просто болтали ни о чем. А когда на миг обоих окутал хельхеймский мертвый холод поняли, что все. Единственное, что они могли сделать — это крепко обняться на прощание.

— Знаешь, я все ещё надеюсь уболтать богиню Смерти на реинкарнацию.

— Попробуй. Когда сильно захочешь — ты в этом еще мастеристее меня.

— У меня хороший учитель.

— Не спорю.

— До встречи, Локс. — До встречи, Паучонок…

  


Богиня Смерти не отпустила его.


End file.
